Stories in Song
by Lord-Scruffy
Summary: After the wedding the stories continue...
1. My december

Quick note some people may have read this before ffnet changed their rules about song lyrics in stories. So if it seems familiour thats why. Maybe one day I'll make a web site and put the originals back up.

Stories in Song Chapter 1:

My December

"My December"

By Linkin Park

It had been a slow day at Ukyo's Okonomiyaki Shop. But then it was always slow on the 24 of December. Ukyo didn't really mind the slow business; she never had on this day. After all, why would she mind not having to work on her birthday? Since it was slow it meant she could close and spend time with her family and friends. Well that's what she would be doing if it wasn't for the fact that she felt that she no longer had friends in Nerima. And her father, her last remaining family, had abandoned her until she upheld her honor and married Ranma. But trying to do just that is what made her lose her friends in the first place.

When, six months earlier, Nabiki had told her about the wedding Ukyo had felt her heart break. She had spent the next few hours in her room, crying until she thought she would dehydrate and die. Not that the thought of death worried her much, she had thought of it more than once over those long hours. But then Shampoo showed up, not crying but in a murderous rage. She had some convinced Ukyo to help her stop the wedding. So, armed with a few of her okonomiyaki bombs she and Shampoo crashed in before Akane and Rancha- er- Ranma could be wed.

The wedding was a mess anyway. There had been a cask of Nanniichaun sent by the Guide, so all the male cursed victims had shown up trying to get it and Happosai ended up drinking it. Then Kodachi had shown up in a black wedding dress, claiming that Ranma was really marrying her. The wedding had eventually collapsed into a mass brawl with Ranma doing his best to protect Akane from Shampoo and Kodachi. Ukyo had been aiming at Ranma and Ranma alone.

Afterwards, back at her shop Ukyo couldn't believe that that she had done what she just did. She cried herself to sleep wondering what she had become. The next day she had gone back to the dojo with the intent of apologizing to Ranma but was told quite firmly, by Kasumi of all people, that she was not welcome there. Nabiki also gave her a bill for the damages that she had caused. Ukyo had paid it and then left with tears in her eyes. Ranma and Akane had both glared at her so fiercely the next school day that she had left school before it began and had transferred out all together. She later found out that Ranma and Cologne had a huge confrontation that had completely destroyed the Nekohanten. The Amazons had departed for China the next day.

That act brought Ukyo to a fact that she had never wanted to face before; Ranma loved Akane and had before she ever showed up in Nerima. She had never had a chance. And now, because of her own actions, she had lost her best friend. That thought still brought tears and a sorrow that threatened to overwhelm her.

"No use crying now, girl you've got no one to blame but yourself." Ukyo said to herself, wiping away her tears.

"I think I'll go for a walk to clear my head."

Grabbing her coat in case the weatherman was accutualy right for a change and it was going to snow Ukyo turned off the lights put the closed sign up and licked the door.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I'm finally here." Ryoga said wearily as stared at house in front of him. His house. His home. He hadn't seen it in months. Not since Ranma and Akane's failed wedding. A wedding that he had helped to make fail, and a cure for Ranma that he had help destroy. After he had gotten lost while trying to find Ranma he had time to actually think about what he had just done. He had just help to destroy the wedding of the woman he thought he loved to a man he felt didn't deserve her. The man who he thought had made his life a living hell. The man who had protected her from everything whether she wanted him to or not. A man who had killed for her. And he didn't kill just anyone; he had killed a person who was supposed to be an unkillable god. All for her sake, all for Akane. Ryoga had begun to have a glimmer of realization but angrily he suppressed it. He had found Ranma the next day. He hadn't said anything when he saw him standing with Akane, he just charged him. He had attacked him with the strongest punch he had. The punch was hard enough to shatter a mountain. It should have killed him.

Akane had screamed as soon as his fist hit Ranma's head, but it died off suddenly as she noticed that Ranma's head had only moved a fraction of an inch. Both she and Ryoga had stood stunned as Ranma had turned to Ryoga, glaring at him. The glare had then turned to a smirk that Ryoga had never seen on Ranma's face.

"Hey there P-chan good to see ya. Ya know ya should have stayed after the wedding, Nabiki decided that she was in Akane's debt for her part in destroying everything and told her to ask her anything she wanted for free. Can ya guess what she asked? She asked why it was that I always kept ya from getting splashed with cold water. I'm sure ya know the answer to that one, don't ya."

Ryoga had turned to Akane to see her glowing with a red aura stronger than he had ever seen before. She also had tears in her eyes.

"How could you?" Akane had asked in a small voice, "I trusted you. I thought you were a friend. But you just used me. You used me to hurt Ranma and to feel good about yourself. How could you?"

"Akane I, I, I-", Ryoga had tried to say something but Akane began screaming at him.

"HOW COULD YOU? I TRUSTED YOU!" Akane said with tears streaming openly down her face. "I HATE YOU! JUST GO AWAY! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

And with that Akane had turned and ran. Ryoga had started to follow her but stopped when Ranma jumped in front of him.

"Ya hurt her Ryoga. Ya hurt her worse than anything since her mother died. Ya seemed to want a fight earlier. What do ya say we do that."

It had been the most brutal fight of Ryoga's life. Ranma was faster than he had ever been. And the blows were stronger than Ryoga's punch earlier had been. It had lasted less than a minute. Ryoga wasn't conscious for the end.

He had woken up in a hospital two days later. His left leg was broken in two different places, his right hand was almost crushed, and all but three of his ribs were broken. The rest of his body was covered in ugly purple and black bruises. It had taken him two months to completely heal. Ryoga had a lot of time to think in those two months. When he had finished healing he had left Nerima, hoping to not return for a long time.

The first thing he had gone searching for was a cure to his curse. He found the Jusenkyo guide and got enough water to cure his curse…and send some to Ranma to use. While at the hospital, he had realized that Ranma had really considered him a friend. Every time he got in trouble Ranma was right there to help him out. And whenever Ranma had found a potential cure he had asked Ryoga to join him to also get cured. He had made sure to send the casket with the water to Ranma's mother so that a repeat of last time wouldn't happen.

As he walked up to the gate of his house he wondered, not for the first time how things had turned out in Nerima since he had left. He never even noticed that it had started to snow.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ukyo was starting to get very cold. It had begun snowing sometime ago and she hadn't noticed till she began shivering. It was at that same time that she noticed that she had no clue where she was. She had been walking blindly while thinking and paid no attention as to just where she was going.

"Well this is just great. I guess I'll just stop at one of these houses and ask where I am and how to get back to somewhere I know." Ukyo thought to herself.

She chose a house at random and walked up to the door and rang the bell.

"Just a minute." Said a familiar from within the house.

Then the door opened and Ukyo saw a face she never thought she see again.

"Ryoga, is that you?"

"Ukyo! What are you doing here? You look ready to freeze to death! Come in and get warm." Ryoga said as he opened the door all the way for her to come in.

"I'm just a little cold, sugar. As to what I'm doing here, I was out for a walk and got a bit lost."

Ryoga chuckled a bit as he answered, "Yeah I know how that goes. Come on let's go into the living room and sit down. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure. That'd be great."

"Wait here I'll be right back."

"Are you sure, sugar? I mean you won't get lost will you?"

"Ha ha, no I got that little problem fixed, as well as some others."

As Ryoga went to the kitchen, Ukyo thought about the way he was acting.

"He never was this…happy. He always seemed so down in the dumps. He also was always way to shy about having girls around him. Wonder what happened…wait wasn't he seeing that Akari girl? Maybe she helped him." Ukyo's thinking was interrupted by Ryoga returning with the tea.

"So how have you been lately Ukyo?"

"Decent sugar. Business has been good for me especially with the Amazons gone."

"They left? Ranma didn't go with them did he?"

Ukyo's face fell as she answered, "No he's still here."

"Ukyo what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that it still hurts to think about what I did and the consequences that followed"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you remember the wedding we crashed right?" seeing Ryoga's nod she continued, "Well afterwards I was told that I was no longer welcome there and at school Ranma and Akane's glares just made feel so…hurt that I transferred out."

There was a moment of silence as they were both lost in there own thoughts before Ryoga broke the silence.

"I know what you mean by how they acted towards you. Akane found out I was P-chan. She told me just what she thought of me and ran off with tears in her eyes. Then Ranma showed me how he felt about what I had done. I was in the hospital for two months after he was done."

"So where have you been since then?"

"Well originally I was going to stay at Akari's until I got my head together, but when I got there I found her on the floor of her living room having…uh, sex with some guy. I left before she knew I was there. After that I wandered around for a while as I thought about my life and how Ranma actually wasn't the root of all my problems I noticed that the more my thinking changed the easier it was to tell where I was going. Eventually I ended up in Jusenkyo and got my other curse cured. I also sent a cask to Ranma's mother as a sort of apology for my actions to him."

"Wow you have gotten around lately haven't you?"

"Yeah I guess so."

They sat in for a time, telling each other of some of the things that had happened lately.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"…and so Konatsu went with them hoping to use his skills to help them in their fight."

Ryoga was enjoying Ukyo's company immensely when she noticed the time.

"Oh hell, it's already past midnight! I'm sorry sugar; I didn't mean to keep you up this late."

"It's alright Ukyo I don't have anything pressing to do tomorrow. Let me show you out."

When they got to the door and Ryoga opened the where almost covered in the snow that fell trough.

"Oh looks like it kept snowing while we were talking." Ryoga said stating the obvious.

"Damn it! How the hell am I supposed to get home now?" Ukyo said angrily while staring at the snow.

"Well you can stay here for tonight if you want." Ryoga said a bit nervously.

"Are you sure sugar? I don't want to intrude."

"Don't worry about it. I've got an old shirt you can wear if you don't want to keep wearing the clothes you in."

"Well alright. You talked me into it."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ukyo lay in the guest room staring at the ceiling while struggling to understand the feelings she was experiencing. She felt safe here, knowing Ryoga was in the other room made her fell safe and warm. And yet, at the same time she had the strongest feeling of loneliness. A feeling that there should be someone next to her. And for the first time it wasn't Ranma she felt should be there. It was…Ryoga.

The realization hit her so hard that she actually gasped out loud when she had it. She couldn't believe it. Was she so fickle that she got over Ranma that quick when another guy talked to her? But as she explored the feeling she realized that she had always had these small feelings for Ryoga. They had been pushed to the side when Ranma was around. The more she thought about it the more she remembered the different tomes that they worked together to try and break Ranma and Akane up. Everyone had eventually started to think that they were a couple as well. Hell even those damn ghosts at that Broken Loves cave had thought they were a couple.

The more she explored the feeling the more she realized that they were strong indeed. She then came to a decision: she was going to do her best to make Ryoga love her as well. But how should she handle this. Her first thought was to wake up early tomorrow and cook him breakfast, but the more she thought about it she felt that wasn't enough.

"Waiting is part of the reason you lost last time girl." She had thought to herself. "This time maybe I should move first."

She got up out of the bed and quietly slipped out of the room. She moved down the hall towards Ryoga's room. She paused in front of his door and almost lost her nerve, but steeled herself and opened the door.

Ryoga had been asleep with his back towards the door, but years of martial arts training and having to sleep as a food source for most predators had made him a light sleeper.

As he heard the sound of the door opening he had rolled over and was a bit surprised to see Ukyo.

"Ukyo, what's wrong?"

Ukyo said nothing. She walked over to his and bed and, still without a word, got in under the covers and snuggled up to him. Ryoga was a bit shocked and didn't even think to move away as Ukyo wrapped his arm around her.

"It was a bit cold in there. Lonely too. So I decided to come join you."

"But, but, but-"Ryoga began but was cut off as Ukyo put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, don't say anything Ryochan. You don't mind if I call you that do you? Good, now go to sleep."

Ukyo snuggled closer and closed her eyes while Ryoga was still stunned. She was soon asleep. As she slept Ryoga noticed the contented smile on her face. He too smiled and closed his eyes. As he drifted off his last thought was, "Maybe some good did come from that mess of a wedding."

End

I promised myself that I would never write a songfic because all the ones I had read were just quick little things with no real plot. They were mostly just funning little shorts. My mind was changed a few months ago when I read "Sway" by Ko-chan to Ya-chan. It was a really well done songfic and made me want to try and do one.

This was originally going to be Ranma think about his life and actions. But as I listened to the song Ryoga kept butting in then Ukyo came out of nowhere and belted me in the head and when I came to I was in front of my computer and this was sitting here. Seriously though, this thing wrote itself and I like it. I may do some others based on the same events of after the wedding. But only if you people review and ask me to. Or not I may just do it anyway. I've already got some ideas for the other cast.

Revised 7/24/06

TTFN!


	2. The Only

Okay same drill as last chapter...hope you enjoy.

Stories in Song Chapter 2:

The Only

"The Only"

By Static-X

It was raining in the village, just as it had been all week. The dirt streets had long since turned to mud and most people were staying indoors. Well normally they would be. But right now everyone in the village was lining the main road that lead to the Council House, where the Elders were already waiting. Today was a special day, but not in the good sense that most people would associate with a special day. Today was the day that the Elders would publicly announce the sentence of Xian Pu.

Xian Pu's case had been a very strange one indeed. At first it was simply thought that she had needed more training to defeat the outsider girl who had beaten her after the tournament. But then it was discovered that the girl actually was a man with a Jusenkyo curse. The Elders had then decided that she would go with her Great-Grandmother, Ku Lon the Matriarch, to bring back this boy as her husband.

However, many things had happened that were not foreseen, mainly because they had never happened before. That the boy was a student of Happosai the Accursed had been discovered, as well as the fact that the young boy, Ranma, had come very close to beating Ku Lon herself by using Neko-ken. Then the boy had continued on to defeat Herb, the Prince of the Musk, whom many in the tribe saw as the most powerful of his line. No one, not even the Elders ever wanted to face him in single combat. What made things even more amazing was the fact that this had been done in the boy's cursed form, a form in which he was considered to be weaker due to the fact of his unfamiliarity with it.

At first many of the Elders scoffed at this until proof was brought in the form of a party of Amazons who had been sent to find the truth had returned with startling evidence. Not only had this boy Ranma defeated Herb, but the very mountain they had been fighting upon had been destroyed as well. This fact brought everyone up short and began to worry the Elders. The mountain had never been meant to be destroyed; it was merely collateral damage in the fight. Many had begun to wonder whether or not Ranma should be brought to the tribe.

Then the impossible had happened, Ranma not only defeated, but KILLED Lord Saffron, the Phoenix King. That Saffron had immediately returned to his egg form was a given, but the fact that a young MALE had done what not even the entire strength of the village could do had shocked and infuriated all of the Amazons. Then, shortly thereafter Ku Lon and Xian Pu had returned _without_ Ranma. He had defeated her in single combat and forced her to return. Since that time Xian Pu had been confined to her home and the Elders had been in meeting at the Council house, not even leaving for food or rest. The punishment for failing a second time was a choice between death and banishment, at the condemned's choice. None had ever chosen banishment. However, the fact that the young one had killed Saffron and then defeated Ku Lon herself had thrown young Xian Pu's fate into question. Was the law still valid in the face of such unknowns?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_  
_Xian Pu stepped out of her home for the first time since she had returned two weeks ago. She heard the gasps in the crowd as they realized that she was not wearing anything. Xian Pu had to suppress a grin as many of the adolescent boys passed out after one glance.

They should have realized that I would appear like this, she thought to herself. I will have been stripped of my status as a warrior, and I refuse to dress in the clothing of those cowards who will not fight.

With her mother and sisters arrayed behind her Xian Pu began her march toward the Council House, her shoulders thrown proudly back and her head held high.

This of course caused the few boys who had reawakened to immediately pass back out. Xian Pu allowed the smile to reach her face briefly then banished it as soon as the Council House came into view.

The Elders were standing in a line at the head of the stairs, and there faces appeared to be calm, though Shampoo very much doubted this was the case. She did, however, notice that one Elder was not present. This worried her just a little. All Elders had to be present to make a decision on the case and it was not good for one to not be there. Xian Pu stopped at foot of the stairs and stood waiting for the Elders to speak.

"We are here today to pronounce judgment on the former Warrior Xian Pu.", Bu Rash, the Council's normal speaker said. "She has twice broken our laws and returned to us in disgrace. Normally, she already would have been dealt with; however, three factors have thrown her fate into question."

Xian Pu heard questioning whispers in the crowd and understood why, she herself was wondering what the Elders meant by "three factors". Were the counting Herb and Saffron separately?

"The first thing that has caused question to come to her is her quarry himself, the one called Ranma Saotome. This young man has become quite possibly the most dangerous person on the planet. The boy has defeated enemies that no one single person in the tribe, and Saffron could quite possibly destroy our entire village in a day."

Bu Rush paused for a moment to allow this to sink in then continued saying, "The second factor are Ranma's friends and rivals. Though none are his equal in combat, some are very close and a couple who have no combat ability are skilled in other things that he is not such as espionage and manipulation of others. We believe that these others will not give up Ranma to us even if he had willing come to China."

"The third of these factors comes from inside the tribe itself and will be addressed when Elder So Pae returns."

The whispers began as soon as Elder Bu Rush ceased speaking. Xian Pu herself was trying to puzzle out the meaning behind the statement. She was also starting to get a little cold out in this rain. She turned too look behind her when she heard movement in the crowd and saw the people making way for Elder So Pae and a person in a cloak. Xian Pu tried to peer into the cloak but the hood was pulled down too far to see who it was. Something about him was familiar though.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As he followed after Elder So Pae, the figure in the cloak looked up cautiously so as not to move the hood enough for anyone to see his face. When he saw Xian Pu's state of dress, or rather, undress he almost lost control over himself. He forced himself to look away; so that he could continue his mission. As much as he cared for her, even though most of his mannerisms that showed that love were an act, he would destroy her today. He was going to destroy the person he loved, as his last act for his tribe. The worst thing about it was that it was the only way to save.

When Elder So Pae moved to the top of the stairs and took up standing behind all of the Elders. As he moved by Ku Lon he saw her questioning gaze. He knew that his aura told her plain as day whom he was, just as all the other Elders knew the same way. He wondered what she thought of this. He barely knew what to make of it himself. How strange that after all this time he still did not understand all of the laws governing his tribe. It was that inability to understand that had labeled him as worthless to most in the tribe. He always did what he felt to be right. Even when it cost him dearly, as it would today.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"My fellow Amazons," So Pae started her speech, "as many of you have heard before I arrived the fate of Xian Pu has been difficult to determine due to three factors. You have already heard the first two and now I shall reveal to you the third."

Elder So Pae paused to take in a breath and then continued, "As most of you know, when Xian Pu left the second time her Great-Grandmother, Elder Ku Lon, went with her. What is not known, even to them, is that another went with them." She paused again to survey the reactions of both Xian Pu and Ku Lon, and was pleased to note that they both had startled looks on their faces.

"The reason that this person was sent was to be the Council's eyes in the matter. It was decided that Ku Lon's neutrality in this matter was swayed by the fact that it involved her own family. To this end the Council decided to choose a male to be our eyes, mainly because Ku Lon would not expect this. The boy's first mission was to test the young Saotome in combat, to see if he was truly worthy of his praise. He returned to us after the fight and told us of his defeat by Saotome and of some of the ploys used by the Elder and Xian Pu to woo young Saotome. He then decided that he needed some method of moving around in a way that most people would not notice him. To that end he willingly immersed himself in the waters of Jusenkyo to gain a curse that would be of use to him in this endeavor. He also took some back with him as a ploy to gain the trust of Ku Lon and Xian Pu, so that they would not wonder if there was another reason for his being there." So Pae paused again to look at the faces of Ku Lon and Xian Pu. She was very satisfied to see a look of realization dawning on their faces as the stared beyond her to look at the figure behind her. "After the events on Phoenix Mountain and the subsequent happens in Japan that forced Xian Pu's return, this young warrior stayed to ascertain Saotome's feelings regarding we Amazons, and whether he planned any violent action against our tribe. He has assured us that Ranma plans no such action, and indeed, seems to have forgotten us completely. That brings us to the matter at hand. He has told the Council much of the happenings in Japan and has decided that Xian Pu has lost her place as the best warrior in the village."

Gasps filled the crowd at these words and caused Xian Pu to stiffen, her face a mask of fury. Many of the people in the crowd began to talk amongst themselves at this revelation, but this ceased when Elder So Pae raised her staff for silence.

"He bases this claim on the fact that Saotome had numerous other fiancés and suitors that Xian Pu never claimed a decisive victory over." So Pae paused for a moment to allow her words to sink in before she spoke her next sentence, for she knew that her next words would destroy Xian Pu and cause both her and the young man attempting to save her life to cast out from the tribe. She also knew that the young man behind her felt that it was the only way to save her life and set her on a path which would take her to even greater heights than she had every imagined, and that Ku Lon's stubborn habit of staying precisely with the laws had lead her to this point and would only make her chose death. "This young warrior has also issued the Challenge Her Coo Lays, stating that Xian Pu's fighting skills had degraded to the point that she could be beaten by even him, one whom she has scorned time after time."

The gasps filling the crowd were even loader this time as were the angry shouts and curses thrown in various directions. So Pae understood the curses, the Challenge of Her Coo Lays was seldom issued, mainly because there where very few men who could actually complete it. The Challenge dated back to a time before the Amazons came to their valley here. The legend told of a time when there was once a man, Her Coo Lays, who had single handedly defeated the best warrior of the Amazons, and she had never even touched him. The Challenge was one of the few available to the men of the tribe and was rarely used because the man had to defeat the woman without her touching him, and also because if he won they were both exiled from the tribe until such time that the woman could defeat the man again. That the young man behind her felt that this was the only way that this was save Xian Pu amused her a little, she was liable to kill him during the match due all the things he had said about her. Still he had made the challenge; it was out of her hands. "The Challenge shall begin immediately, will someone go fetch the proper clothes for Xian Pu." The clothing used for the challenge was the same clothing that was worn in the time of Her Coo Lays, in the modern world it would be likened to a chain metal bra and loin cloth.

So Pae watched with a neutral expression as Xian Pu donned the clothing, her eyes never leaving the form of the man behind So Pae. Once she had donned the clothing So Pae raised her staff again to motion for silence.

"Everyone please back away from the center of the square; I believe I don't need to remind anyone that the penalty for interfering is death." She announced with a look around the crowd. "Combatants to the center! Ready? Begin!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

How dare he? How _dare_ he do this to her? How dare he interrupt _her_ judgment and then claim that she had grown weak? Xian Pu had guessed the identity of her accuser as soon as Elder So Pae had said that he had stayed in Japan to watch them. She took no offence in the fact that the other Elders had sent him there to keep watch over her and Great-Grandmother, she had rather expected it. But how could this _weak _male dare to make these accusations against her! She would take her retribution for this; she would beat him harder than Ranma ever had!

As soon as she heard the Elder announce the start of the match she leaped at her accuser, one hand coming forward for a punch that she had charged with the small amount of ki she could manipulate…only to meet air. He had simply moved to the side in such a motion that she couldn't even see him. The move had not even moved his hood out of the way so that she could see his face. Then pain exploded across her stomach. Her breath was knocked out of her and she began crumpling around his knee that had struck her before she could even see him move.

"This must be what it fells like to get hit by Ryoga", she thought as she tried to will her body to move away. She never saw the fist that stole her consciousness away.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He had done it. He had beaten her with only two strikes. And she had never touched him. He rolled her over so that he could make sure that he had not broken anything, he sometimes had trouble realizing his own strength. Nothing appeared broken so he moved out of the way so that the chief healer, Nea Spuran, could check her.

As he stood he took in the site of Elder Ku Lon looking at him with pure disbelief on her face. The sight brought a small smile to his face. It was one he had wanted to see for a long time. He turned slightly to see that nearly everyone in the square had the same look on their faces. He sighed and stood his ground and waited for Xian Pu to be revived. She would hate him for what he had done. And he had become a hypocrite. After all the times he had attacked others for offering her the small insult, after he had swore he would never hurt her, he knocked her out. He sighed again and tried to keep the tears he knew must be flowing from showing leaking out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Xian Pu awoke and had to squint her eyes to keep the light out, it hurt right now. She felt the beginnings of a bruise on her stomach and the left side of her head was on fire. Slowly, and with the healers help, she stood. Only one glance at her Great-Grandmothers face confirmed what she knew. She had lost. To him. To the one she could always beat with her pinkie. She saw him standing to the side still in that damned cloak. She wanted to see his face. She wanted to see his gloating. As she made his way over to him she saw him tense, as if to move, but then he relaxed and let her come. She threw the hood back when she reached, and was shocked to see tears standing in Mu Tsu's eyes. She dimly heard the crowd give a gasp as they discovered who had beaten her. Why was he crying he had done what he had always wanted, he had beaten her. Why wasn't he happy? She turned as she heard all the Elders knock their canes on the ground at the same time.

"Xian Pu you have lost the trial of Her Coo Lays. You are both here by banished from the tribe until such time that you can defeat Mu Tsu once more. Leave now." Elder So Pae said and then she and all the other Elders turned and went into the Council House. She turned and saw that Mu Tsu had pulled a traveling pack from somewhere and had another on his back. She took it, put it on and began walking. She did not stop to speak with her family. She did not look back. She just walked.

It was nearing night fall when he finally spoke. "Xian Pu we should stop and set up camp. You need to change cloths or you may catch cold. We should also set up our tents and get some sleep. She stopped but said nothing. Then she turned and looked him straight in the eye asking "Why? Why did you do this? Why did you interrupt? How did you beat me?"

"I did it to save you." Mu Tsu answered with a sigh, "I knew that you would only choose death if they decided that you had failed again. As to how, I have been fight with Saotome for almost a year straight while in Nerima. Did you not think that I would have improved at least as much as he did? I may not be as good as him, or Hibiki for that matter, but I have surpassed you."

Xian Pu felt her anger rising at that statement, but she let it go as useless.

She stood for a while listing to the sounds of Mu Tsu setting up a tent before she asked, "Where are we going?"

"Where else?" he replied, "Nerima we owe both the Saotomes and the Tendos an apology for our actions. Also, where else do you think you can get the training you need to defeat me."

Xian Pu nodded looking out onto the mountain. Yes they did owe them an apology. But for some strange reason she felt a sense of peace. She was not sure where it came from but it didn't seem to matter. After a time she turned to Mu Tsu and said, "Here let me help you."

End

Well here is the some more of the story. I decided that I was going to continue this as well as make a sequel. Next is Akane and Ranma's story. And then that will be the end of this. The sequel won't be songfics. It will be a crossover with one of my favorite book series by David and Leigh Eddings and Sailor Moon. So please review so I know what like and maybe what you want to see.

Xian Pu Shampoo

Mu Tsu Mousse

Ku Lon Cologne

So Pae Soap

Nea SpuranNeosporin

Her Coo Lays Hercules

I sorta borrowed and then tweaked Greek mythology. I used the story of Hercules meeting the Amazons. I thought it was pretty good so sue me. TTFN!


End file.
